Children
by Janey Faith Banquee
Summary: One Shot. Set in DH. Harry/Hermione comfort. Does involve slight Romance, but out of need rather than a relationship.


**This is a one-shot, and a complete try out, so don't judge me. It's Harmione (Harry/Hermione) which I'm never sure about myself, because I've always loved the fact that J.K. Rowling had a pair that were best friends and never had to be romantically involved, reinforcing real friendship, which you don't get much of in books and movies nowadays, they always have to end up together. **

**However, this is where I'm torn, because sometimes I think Harry and Hermione make more sense than Ron and Hermione ever did, who drive each other round the twist, even though they do actually suit each other by the end of the series.**

**So this is an experimental one shot about Hermione and Harry, which goes against the grain for me, but I needed to look at it.**

**Another thing I don't usually take from is the movies. I prefer the books, but I just really wanted to take the dance from the movie, so don't judge me.**

**Although, I would like your opinion of what you think of the pairing, or my take on it, if you so wish.**

**Critic is always welcome… Just, for my sanity's sake, present it constructively? Flames can be quite wearing. **

**For those of you wondering, the song that they dance to in Deathly Hallows, Part 1, is "O' Children" by Nick Cave off of his Lyre of Orpheus album. This is the song I listened to as I wrote. **

**I recommending listening as you read.**

Children.

Harry sat back in the chair. He raised one hand to scratch his chin, his fingers brushing against the scratchy stubble that had begun there. He let out a long breath that wavered and caught occasionally as it moved up through his throat.

He ran his hand through the uneven back of his hair, tugging on the freshly cut strands and scratching at his scalp. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he did so.

He stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything. The beige canvas walls of the tent becoming his reality for moments, before he blinked suddenly, snapping back, his shoulders quivering slightly.

The wireless crackled, some song was playing and it echoed through Harry's mind. He wasn't even sure if he was hearing it, or if it was a memory of some sort.

He watched nothing.

The song trickled into his ears. The words were meaningless, but the meaning was clear.

The war was so forward in his mind, existing as a presence within his mind and within his heart, which ached with a need for comfort in this Godforsaken time.

He stood, instantly feeling the dull ache in his legs, and the tiredness that insisted on his eyelids dropping like lead, which took all his energy to resist.

He took a few steps forward.

Hermione came into view. So quiet and silently sad, that the air around her seemed deathly still, and her aura seemed blackened with grief of a missing love and friend.

Her eyes were unfocused and the corners of her mouth were downturned, the way they set when she was holding in tears.

She blinked but held her lids down a fraction longer than necessary, as if attempting to dispel the world.

He took another step forward and her head snapped up. Her pools of brown met his piercing green. The music flooded her ears and she stared back at Harry sadly.

He tilted his head and slowly held his hand out to her.

She placed hers in his and her eyes brimmed as she took a shaky breath.

He held it for a second before pulling her up and taking her other hand. They stood swaying for a little while, just rocking and swinging their hands. Then, Harry pulled her close and began rotating them on the spot. Hermione held on to her dearest friend, holding him close, finding a little comfort in him. He spun them slightly, his face deadpan as the music played on.

The canvas rattled in the wind, as the wireless picked up the tune. He rocked them back and fore, attempting a smile to her, she responded slightly as he raised one of their arms and twirled her under it. She managed to laugh a little, clinging back to his neck, dancing…

She quietened again, his face returned to its saddened pallor. They held on to each other, rocking back and fore. Trying to fill a hole that couldn't be filled.

He drew back to look at her face. She attempted a watery smile and he swept a small, curly piece of hair from her face that had crept free of her pony tail. His hand lingered on her cheek and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

He rolled his hand down the side of her face to her lower cheek, cupping her chin. They moved simultaneously, leaning in, and he captured her lips.

They moved feverishly. Wanting to be close, wanting to forget a disappeared friend, a girl left behind… Wanting to feel heat, feel something other than the mound of hurt that was laid on their young backs by the fights, the camping, the loss…

Because they were mere children in a war that only they could stop, and right now, nothing felt like winning.

**So this was my experiment. Sorry it's short, I'm not really a Harmione fan, but hey. I hope you liked it.**

**Janey**

**xxx**


End file.
